


A Small Fight

by iloverumbleroar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and I really liked it both ways, fight between characters, if you find my reference to the movie you win a virtual cookie, theme song fight, there's an alternate ending this because I'm really bad at endings, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverumbleroar/pseuds/iloverumbleroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a fight over who's the better superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, or if I'm really happy with it, but here it is anyway, I've been wanted to post this for a while.

Steve and Tony stared at each other, gazes locked in the heat of their argument.

"I have the hearts of the American people!" Steve shouted.

"So do I! They love Iron Man!" Tony yelled back.

Steve tried to think of a way to top Tony. The annoying showoff had made a comment about being the best superhero. All Steve could do was help deflate the man's enormous ego.

"They love me more! I brought them hope in a time of war!" the blond yelled.

"Yeah, seventy years ago! I'm a genius!" Tony responded.

"When I disappeared they continued my franchise. Every kid knows the name Captain America!"

"Because they make money off of you!"

Steve scoffed, offended. "You don't know what you're talking about," he snarled, angry.

"Um, yeah. I'm a billionaire," Tony smirked.

"At least I care about the good of the people!"

"Trust me, I care about these women," _playboy_.

"THANK YOU FOR PROVING MY POINT!"

"Oh, please! I help! I'm a known philanthropist," Tony replied, proud of himself.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I have a shield!"

"I have a shell, a suit of armor that flies me around, and, frankly, is cooler than your shield."

"I HAVE A THEME SONG!" he shouted, in the heat of the moment. Normally he tried to put his days as "The Star Spangled Man" behind him, but there was just something about Tony.

"Please," Tony scoffed, smirking. "JARVIS?" he smiled as "I am Iron Man" played through the speakers, sourrond-sound blasting. Not only was it a theme song, but it was Black Sabbath, one of his favorite bands.

Steve was furious. Tony had topped him.

**(ALTERNATE ENDINGS. YOU DECIDE)**

He turned and stormed out of the house muttering to himself.

**(OR)**

There was only one thing he could do now. Without thinking, he grabbed Tony and kissed him fiercely.


End file.
